


dancing in the dark (whispered i love you)

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice hands?"
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye| Daisy Johnson/Leo Fitz
Series: Aos Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	dancing in the dark (whispered i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **{Written for @marvelpolyshipbingo for Square Fill: Praise}**   
>  _
> 
> _  
> [Inspired by this song!](https://open.spotify.com/track/3adVVrcE2KS26OL4rYd27O?si=647lHNX9TTumNMcLxz4-cA)  
> _

_**Banner by 2minutes2midnight** _

"Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice hands?" Daisy asked, biting Fitz's ear playfully as she stuck her hand down his jeans to cup his junk. 

Fitz jumped a foot in the air, fumbling a grade 8 nut in his hands. He cursed as it fell down into the car's innards. 

He turned and glared at her. " _Daisy, what the fuck?_ "

She just giggled. 

"Daisy, don't break him while we are trying to fix your car!" Lincoln scolded her just as playfully as Daisy had bit Fitz's ear a moment ago...rolling out from under her car and getting up from the ground with the nut in his hand. 

He tossed it to Fitz and grinned at them. Fitz stored it in a dirty rag and laid it aside. 

Daisy smiled back at her boyfriend's silly reprimand...before turning back to her other lover, lightly pushing him back against the hood of her vehicle. 

Fitz meeped, embarrassed…blushing, still shy after all this time...and all the places and things they've done it in and at. 

"Daisy, I'm all dirty…" He said, rubbing his grease filled fingers together to emphasize his point….but Daisy ignored it. 

It didn't matter.

She wanted him...craved him just like this, all sweaty and smeared in engine grease. She wanted _his_ _hands_ to touch her….dirty with her car's filth and just for _them_. She _needed_ it just as hard as she _needed_ him.

"I know." She said, bending down to lick a small strip across his bottom lip. "It's sexy…"

Fitz groaned. "O-okay, but we have to be quick…Jemma's supposed to come over." 

Daisy smirked...and looked at Lincoln, who had a mischievous light in his eyes at the challenge presented before them. He reached between them to unbutton Fitz's pants, slowly pulling them down to his knees...along with his boxers.

"You _do_ have nice hands, Fitz." Lincoln said, looking into his eyes, silently asking for permission with his eyes for what he wanted to do next.

Fitz nodded.

"Put them in my hair, Leopold…" Lincoln demanded...before he sunk to his knees and took Fitz into his mouth. 

Fitz gasped...and Daisy kissed him, sloppy and dirty as he moaned into her mouth. 

He broke away from their kiss, groaning... whispering. "I love you...I love you both sooo much." 

Daisy smiled again, running her finger through his hair. "We love you too, baby.." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Now let Lincoln make you come…and then I'll take my turn."

_**The End.** _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  [Also Inspired by this gifset!](https://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com/post/144576539342/thats-it-thats-the-ending-great-finale-guys)   
>  _


End file.
